The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Antirrhinum plant botanically known as Antirrhinum majus and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balumsum’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Arroyo Grande, Calif. during May 2002. The objective of the breeding program was the development of new vigorous Antirrhinum cultivars that have numerous flowers with attractive coloration, and freely basal branching, trailing growth habit.
The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar was the proprietary Antirrhinum majus breeding selection designated BFP-1525, not patented, characterized by its red and yellow bi-colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, and semi-trailing growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar was the proprietary Antirrhinum majus breeding selection designated BFP-468, not patented, characterized by its lavender-colored flowers, hirsute dark green-colored foliage, and semi-upright growth habit. The new Antirrhinum was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during November 2002 in a controlled environment at Arroyo Grande, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since November 2002 at Arroyo Grande, Calif. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.